The fortune cookie story
by sbloodvampiress
Summary: We got the story from a fortune cookie...don't laugh, we were desprate. Anyways all is well and good in the land of Yu Yu Hakusho until three girls get transfered into the highschool everyone is going to. Oh and we included Orphen to satisfy one of our


SBV: Hey peeps it's me

Mahouakumu909: YO part of this story is on Quizilla too! Plus it has something extra that I couldn't get.

SBV: Because I added it

MA909: And yet the only reason we're doing this whole no plaigerism thing is because we both did the typing and couldn't figure whom should get the credit ' Now we welcome the spirit detectives to our little convo.

Yusuke: You guys suck

MA909:Now don't get mad because we made fun of your name 

SBV: It's not our fault it's spelled like ya-suck-ee

Kuwabara: You shouldn't make fun of him like that

SBV: We do it to you too the orange turd.

Kurama: You guys are fighting again!

MA909:Shut up girly pants!

SBV: Don't say that stupid lightning puff

MA909:What? I'm TALLER THAN YOU!

SBV: AND? Height has nothing to do with it! Besides Hiei will always be shorter than I am!

MA909:Not if he stands on a chair, then he's taller than you.

Hiei: Stop talking about me as if I'm not HERE!

SBV: Did you hear that or was it just the voices again?

MA909: I dunno, maybe it was just the wind? Or the orange turd's brain deflating > the world may never know...

SBV: Anyways...Kurama do the disclaimer

Kurama: Sure thing miss sblood. SBV does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other things owned by any other people. She just thinks she does.

SBV: Darn right I do! Just enjoy...where'sHiei?

MA909: Probably poutting somewere dark. Maybe the basement. ENJOY OR DIE!

* * *

**The older a crab gets the stronger the claws**

Out side was dark and gloomy for a normal spring day; our three main characters sit in the office waiting to be shown their classes. Mayonaka, a dark loner for the most of her life, she only has two friends that she would die for her to not lose. The secretary in the corner of the office looked up and screeched, " Oukami, Mayonaka, the principal will show you your schedule now." Grimacing, she arose from her gaze out the window and snatched the paper. She gave one last scowl and left with a slam of the door and a finger in the window.

Yoake Tora was gazing into the sky as she saw Orphen pass her. As she came out of her phase to talk to Orphen the secretary called her name. "Can't you see I'm busy!" Yoake screamed with rude remark.

"Your schedule is ready, and if you come now you can catch your dream man."

"Well aren't you the nosey type. Just give me my schedule and I can return to my life. I don't know why I have to transfer to this school anyway."

"Here is your schedule." The secretary said with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Thanks." Yoake said as she went to sit down to wait for her friend Chi.

Chi walked in through the door not even paying attention to the rest of her surroundings as she hacked into the militaries missal base. "Oh hey Yoake," she said, sitting down in the chair, "didn't know you got transferred here also. Have you seen May?"

"Yeah, she left just before you came in," Yoake murmured, standing up and leaving the room.

"Chi Kitsune! Get your butt over here and get your schedule, NOW!" the secretary yelled, her face turning purple.

"No, my computer! Dang you, you stupid person, I was about to smite my old boyfriend by nuking him!" Chi screamed, walking to the desk and snatching up her schedule. The secretary slammed the door as soon as she left and mechanically locked it. Chi opened the door by typing in a code and the door swung open. "See ya." The secretary rolled her eyes and said children. "I heard that, the door is still open."

with May

After class May was walking away from school as if to ditch when Yoake and Chi called her name. Yusuke and his horde of buddies as May called them were hanging out behind May. When Yoake called her May turned and one of the gang members seemed awestruck.

May continued to tell her friends in an almost depressed way how boring and annoying her classes were. Hiei continued to watch the girls talk until his friends noticed that he was distracted.

" What's up Hiei? You seem spaced out or something." Bellowed Kuwabara, (a.k.a. the orange turd).

"Hn? Oh nothing, just thinking, something you exclude from your daily life turd hair."

" What'd you say shrimp?"

with Yoake

As she walked out of class she bumped into Orphen. "Hey," Orphen said with a smile on his face.

"Hi," Yoake replied.

"So you go here," Orphen said.

"Yep, unfortunately. I thought that this school would be boring but than I ran into a handsome guy."

Orphen replied "Oh really who is this lucky guy you speak of."

"I'll give you a hint. He has brown hair, he is standing before me and he has a really big crush on me. I can tell by the gaze in his eyes." Yoake smiled and said. "Oh hey there's my friend Chi. What's up?"

with Chi

Chi walked out of class fuming, over the coarse of her social studies class: her teacher called on her twice, had her computer taken away (she stole it back at the end of class), and some punk made her look like an idiot. As she stomped down the hall she ran into a girlish looking guy. "Watch where your going butthead!" Chi screamed, getting off the ground and dusting invisible dirt off her skirt.

"I'm sorry," the guy said. "Hey you're the new girl in my class."

"So. Don't you have some friends that you need to go play with?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means isn't your group of people you hang out with going to miss you in your absence while you are talking to me instead of chatting with them?"

"Why would they care if I was talking to you when they are talking among themselves presumably about that other girl that just started here?"

"What the heck that's May! What in the world is she doing just standing there like an idiot?"

"Seems to me that that other girl called her name and so she turned and is waiting for her to come over and talk to her."

"What's up?" a faint voice called from behind Chi.

"Yoake, you made May stand there and look like and idiot!" Chi screamed putting a hand over her eyes and sighing. "It was not a special time talking to you umm…"

"Shuichi," the red head replied.

"Right but Yoake and I better go and get May before she gets attacked by something while she is waiting for us to come over there," Chi sighed, turning on her heel and walking to Yoake.

with all the girls

"I don't care how bad your day was May," Yoake whined in a childish way. They both looked at Chi who was once again hacking into a random government place.

"What are you doing this time?" May asked, leaning over to look at Chi's computer screen.

"Finding out some good blackmail," Chi whispered.

"On who?" Yoake spoke what was on her mind but must not have meant because her hand flew to her mouth and covered it.

"People," Chi replied anger filling her tone of voice. "People in which you know but wont know as soon as I get the chance to eliminate them."

"Girl what's with you not nuking them already? You know you know all the passwords to get into that network," May told her, a smirk crossing her face.

"If I nuke everyone I don't like people are bound to figure out that I'm the one doing it," Chi replied in an I-can't-believe-you-didn't-know-that tone.

"Should we just head home and forget we were suppose to be here today?" Yoake suggested.

"Yeah let's go," Chi sighed, closing the computer and stashing it in the black and green bag hanging from her shoulder.

twenty minuets later

"You _had_ to pick a house that far from the school didn't you?" May hissed as she almost fell where she stood.

"I didn't know we were going to get transferred to that stupid junior high/high school and besides this isn't to far from the school," Chi sighed as she stuck the key in the door and unlocked it with a soft click. As she pushed open the door there was a horrible squeak that she ended up cringing to and then as she took her first step into the house her eyes widened. The whole place was empty not even the upstairs was completely void of all things that had. "May did you pay the bills?"

"Umm I don't think I did," she replied looking around.

"Looks like we are going to buy all knew stuff for the house, and I'll be working extra shifts now," Chi sighed, falling to the ground and covering her eyes with her hands. "Well come on let's start the shopping now. Who knows maybe we can miss the crowds. I guess I wanted to change the way my room was and the color of it too."

"See it's not that bad," May said, helping Chi to her feet.

"Easy for you to say you don't pay the bills and besides the only way you could was if our band manager managed to get a record deal again, after all the last one fell through," Chi whispered, slipping her shoes back on and leaving the house.

"Let's go and buy some more casual cloths considering they took those as well and I really need to change out of these school robes," Yoake suggested and the other two agreed.

"One portal to a Makai clothing store," Chi smiled, clapping her hands and jumping through a swirling green vortex of doom that appeared in front of her.

"So this is the famous store that Chi Kitsune shops at," May said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Looks like it doesn't it. Okay Yoake the close you would like would probably be in the very back, May to the right and mine is to the left. Now if you get lost make a noise I'll hear in other words the normal whistle will due. Oh and you might want to change into your demon form," Chi explain, snapping her fingers and her hair turning platinum blond and white fox ears coming out of the top of her head. She then turned around and headed toward a section of the store that was packed with blues, greens, reds, grays, blacks, and other various colors and shades.

Chi's POV

"May is so irresponsible," I thought, dragging myself down an aisle and picking out a bunch of jeans, skirts and cargo pants and dropping them in a basket I found in the middle of the way. Turning I found myself looking at some dresses and wrinkled my nose in disgust, I hated dresses and being a demon who liked violence didn't help that any. Taking a few more steps I found skirts of all assortments and picked out a few for special occasions and then grabbed a bunch of shirts and jackets in the next two aisles.

"Well hey there again Kit how are you?" the demon at the register not to far away asked with a friendly smile on her face.

"Suki, long time no see," I said walking over to her and dumping the contents of the basket on the counter to get them rung up. "So any news about Koenma snooping around trying to find my friends and I?"

"Yeah, they say he's having the detectives check out the new school you guys are going to because he got a lead you were going to go there," she laughed and a smile crossed her lips. She finished ringing up my stuff and I handed her a card to scan and then I left to find my friends.

normal POV

"Tsuki," Chi said, waving her down and walking over to her so she could use my card to pay.

"Find everything?" the person at the register asked and May nodded black hair bobbing with her head. As soon as May had her bags they set off to find Yoake. They found her leaning against a pole waiting for them to show up.

"Here Sora," Chi said, handing her the card and then following her to the closest cash register. After ten minuets Yoake took the bags and the three headed to the bathroom to change.

twenty minuets later

Chi leaned against the wall and May stood next to her as they waited for Yoake to come out of the bathroom. "Why are you so dressed up?" May asked looking at Chi and noticing she was wearing a navy blue skirt and a plain white tank top with a gray jacket over it.

"You don't remember do you? I told you before that I have a meeting with our boss later this evening. That's why I was so agitated when I found the house like that." Chi sighed. "And least I'm not monotonous in the way I dress miss black pants and black shirt with a random black jacket on. You'd think that maybe you would like a little variety in what you wear but not you."

"And you're one to talk about what I wear miss dressing in pink at your parents funeral."

"You know very well that was because they were total idiots who didn't care for anyone but them selves and could care less if I were to die. I mean after all I still have the burn marks and scares from knife wounds if you need to see proof. But wait you don't remember much with that mind of yours; I mean everything goes in one ear and out the other with you it's like you have nothing in there."

"Hey I may not have a photographic memory like you do but that is no reason to go insulting me for it!"

"Oh yeah like having a photographic memory is that great! I mean I really want to remember my whole life from all the bad things my parents did to me to what my job is like my memory is really a beautiful thing!"

"Guys must you yell at each other every other hour," Yoake sighed, walking out of the bathroom a simple white dress coming down to her knees flowing behind her.

"Let's go," Chi said clapping her hands with so much force the portal was twice as big as normal and snapped her fingers once more as she jumped through it so she was back to her normal human form.

* * *

SBV: Found Hiei everyone!

Yusuke: Where was he?

SBV: IN the story!  
MA909:Joy, you're terroizing a poor wittle shrimp puff!

Hiei: I'm not that small.

SBV: You have no idea...most of your height is from your hair. And don't worry your not the shortest person in the story. You beat Genkai and Koenma by a few inches.

Hiei: Really?

MA909: A FEW inches. You're still short, but not THAT short.

Hiei: T-T

SBV: I'm sure most of the kindergardeners you beat were sad a whole three seconds until they realized they would grow taller than you!

Hiei: That's it where's my katana

SBV: EEP

MA909: Don't get violent now!

MA909&SBV: Ja Ne! BYE!

SBV: See you next chapter and I have to run before Hiei finds out that I kind of broke his katana before the start of the story!

MA909: U is screwed now.

SBV: Watch my easy way out. (runs and hides behind Kurama)

Kurama: We're leaving now

SBV: I'm not leaving.

MA909: You are now (drags SBV back home)

SBV: (dragging Kurama with her)


End file.
